Talk:Bonnie
Hello there BONNIE, I'M VERONICA L. I'M DEAF I CAN'T HEAR I CAN'T TALK.very so shy BUT I CAN TALK NOT TOO MUCH FEW. BONNIE, don't say that. YOU ARE NOT FIRED. OK. THEY MIKE ARE WRONG. :( uh ...Bonnie are you ok? I wish you need out of there Freddy Fazbear Pizza. you need outside there cool and sky. why'd you still there too long years. you never not go outside there:( I ... I just.. ask you that's all. and help you that's all. and you'll be happy. they says " animatronics do: hunting down any human in the area and forcefully them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, killing them"? no don't try kill human and kids. (sighs) Bonnie don't listen him freddy fazbear. ok. Bonnie you're so very smart. Please do not try kills people and kids. ok...i'll tell you talk more.."why'd you follow him mike??? Freddy Don't! follow him...if you follow him mike can will try kill you freddy you not know that. I saw there game... mike try gets from your body what to him springtrap.see. mike himself look ahem EX:mike says mike's thinks thinking:(there it's freddy i wish try gets you) mean you give me of your body robot later than you trun evil. that's why i told you don't follow him. just leave alone stay away from there mike and ghosts, too dark it's not safe! Freddy they'll never blame you no never mike are wrong he thinks blamed you nah. never they people never blames you nothing ok. nothning what's wrong? you have ideas! i'm try help you Freddy ok.i know there who are. he thinks looks like smile mean lies try fooled you and ticked you be careful watch out. and don't gets angry mad all time bonnie's right bonnie try help you calm down. did see that. bonnie knows who you are. Freddy!?... why'd you try kill people and kids dead?? why? did mike told you? don't make me wrong. i know you are. mike try told you he says wanted you go try kills people and kids?? that's not good. i wish wuold you better'd you can stop gets hurt people and kids. If you again try killed people and kids...they'll polices come here checked something find body..and robot too...or i can't find? if body hidden they'll bring with dogs be careful. dogs knows anywhere. don't do not try kills people and kids.i saw there computer game name "Five Nights at Freddy's" mike did try killed SPRINGTRAP Robot. ....:( no. that's not good. really? This real too long old year1/9/8/7-Bite of 1987??? mean year 1987 right? wow. i see that. don't hates people and kids be nice ok.EX: If there people and kids i not like there ROBOTICS. or peoples and kids says "wow! i like there ROBOTICS cool! try be friends sometime like that. if mike again have a problems again don't listen to him. than you go now forget it care. ok you must help with people and kids ok. Freddy nothing no problem what no matter. ferddy...you are not fired no. never don't say that.mike did told you say " you'er fired"? before? right? no? see you are not fired mike are wrong.ok.get out of in you mind. you'll be happy. you can go anywhere find good work job. you'll see and wait future (2016 to 2020) Bonnie Bunny too. Next Bonnie don't follow him mike ok. they says "bad endbig" why? what's happend to you. mike wants try gets from your body robotics make trun evil that's not good. i wanted you stay away from him mike and ghosts....not help. he told you "follow me." don't! don't lisern to him mike himself. mike did says that " don't" mean "no night 1 phone call" "no polices no hospitals" right? yea that's right easy way. you must go see and need help police call and hospital call yes can call phone it's fine. if there sick or gets hurt people or kids can bring at hospital.golden Freddy too. he'll not blame you no. golden Freddy, man named mike mad at you right? oh golden Freddy! don't listren him! ok. you are so smart! .... the same bonnie bunny. do not follow him mike. If you still sudden mean (i won't i'll follow with him mike..what happend to you.again.) do not follow him there mike.(evil)that's not good. you itself real all good robotics golden Freddy.i wants you stay away from there mike's ghost, too dark not good not safe.did you understand that.ok.Ferddy ahem Ferddy why'd you try get off bonnie's face? do not that again. bonnie try help you bonnie say "ferddy, plaese stop blame him fox." he try help you bonnie good. that's right told you stop fight with him fox. Ferddy right now you must sorry tell bonnie and fox. bonnie feel not good. his lost bonnie's face. bonnie not like "withered Bonnie" Ferddy must sorry to him. do not try gets hurt him he good. bonnie's right try helped you. or not what's wrong with you? it's your problem. Springtrap.. you must tell stop Ex: Springtrap "please stop hurt me." like that. you need change new one body ROBOT. no more very old robotics that. NEXT "Mike in a Suit (Five Nights at Freddy's Weaver comic voiceover" mean it's EXAMPLE: mike says "it's me. i'm bonnie. or i'm ferddy."see. mean do you think too heard??..let me tell you.1.Bonnie different voice it's him not Bonnie.voice it's him named mike. that's why try touched you your body robot..mean you all ROBOTICS. make you trun evil.see. told you stay away from your body. do you believe me i'm not Jokes, fools lies no way never."FNAF 3 PURPLE GUY IS DEAD" mean man named Mike hated you ROBOTICS see. can what's happend. i'll tell you talk more later. and remembered i told you stay away from mike's ghost there too dark. not want mike's ghost try gets touched your body ROBOTICS itself make will trun eivl not want that.stay away from there ok.plaese do not try gets hurt there people and kids.ok. they'll can people help you. you are not fired. Mike are Wrong. "KILLER IS OUT Secret Message "Mike Kill All" )" don't listern to him mike. mean mike says "i wish wanted try killer is out peopels and kids.. and you too Robotics." ghost who did told him mike ghost "wants mike kill all." he'll never not tell you. nothing. that's enough. "Because of you." no no no that's are wrong not right. mike have no idea! forget it nothing happend. Why'd you i mean why you still here there too long? Freddy Fazbear From Five Nights At Freddy's. and gold bear mean looks like twin Freddy (gold)" i wish you need go outsde there anywhere look for find good a work job for future (2016 to 2020) you'll be happy you can go find try be a best friends.If you got have a problem can to there people can will can help you fix you need new a robotics (body) you'll be happy Bonnie Bunny trust me. you'll see and wait for future.:)new a world it's cool! must be honest. no more for nights ok. no evils, no fools, no lies. see. remember don't try kill gets hurt other peoples and kinds. remember that. you'll promise? ok. that's why i'm try help you Bonnie Bunny. ok. :) i wish you.i like you Bonnie Bunny. what no matter get out in your mind. don't worry about that. nothing happens. cameras, just watch on you make sure. that's all.that why you feel not good badly. don't be very sad ok. you are not fired. ok. you got it. can you'll look for find you good work job. yeah. you can go ask people I mean can you go anywhere there people I WANT SEE YOUR FACE SMILE:) OK. did you good song! and Band :) anytime.see you later. jskill81@hotmail.com Bonnie is my favourite animatronic in FN1.